Season 4: The Rescue
by Sora Keyes
Summary: An episode by episode detailed summary of the events of Season 4: The Rescue. Deals with events after Through the Looking Glass. Episode 1: He loves me, He loves me not.


Lost Season 4: Episode 1: He loves me, He loves me not.

The camera opens on an eye. The camera pans out to a man, unshaven with black hair and small green eyes, lying on a mahogany bed. We have not seen this man before. The man groans softly, and pulls the sheets of himself, revealing his barren chest and jeaned legs. The camera pans out again to show the end in a queen size one, and a woman with long messy brown hair is lying next to him, her face turned into her pillow.

The man stands and stiffly walks towards a wooden dresser. The room he is in is small and the ceiling is oddly low. He grabs a shirt that has the words Cambridge University written across the front. He raises his eyebrows as he picks up a pair of slinky underwear from off the floor, and grins to himself. Suddenly he hears someone rushing down what sounds like a flight of stairs out side the door of his room. "Hurry Robert, hurry, something…..something's shown up!" calls the man outside the door. Robert runs to the door and opens it calling "SHUSSH!' to the man. He leaves the door opens and re-enters the room, and we see the stairs are directly behind the door, which is most unusual.

The man pours himself a cup of coffee from a jug on a nearby table, kisses the sleeping woman, and runs up the stairs. We see him enter a large room, covered in nautical maps and at the end where a large group of scientific looking men are sitting, a bulky computer screen, and a sonar set. The audience realises now that this is the main cabin of a ship. Robert walks across the floor sipping on his coffee, nonchalantly. An eager looking man, roughly 25 or so, and German in accent, runs up to him and points to the computer. "It hasn't been beeping all night I tell ya, but an hour ago we started getting a faint signal, and suddenly its gone fully fledged!" he cries ecstatically.

"Calm down Montand, you'll give him a hernia." laughs a French-Polynesian looking man sitting near the computer.

Robert takes another sip, then says in a low voice, French in accent, "Is it a distress signal?"

Montand shakes his head. "We don't know. We are trying to reach their frequency on the radio. I think we nearly have it. Right Claude?" One of the men at the radio with one ear pressed to a n earmuff nods. "I'll put it on speaker." He fiddles with a few dials and flicks a switch. Nothing happens for a second, then suddenly a piercing shriek wails through the walls of the cabin. Claude furiously plays with the dials but the shrieking gets louder. Robert clamps his hands over his ears and says "Blast it! I was going to let her get a decent night's rest!" He runs back towards the stairs and into the bedroom. The brown haired woman is sitting directly upright hands over her ears, and turned away.

Quel sur terre est ce bruit Robert ?

she yells over the sound.

"We don't know Danielle my dear. I'm sorry, but we need your help attuning the sound. I think someone's trying to send us a message!" The woman stands, and turns, and we see her face finally, and realise that it is Danielle Rousseau, our own French chick, looking sixteen years younger, and seven months pregnant.

**LOST…………..**

We now see Alex, walking with her mother Danielle through the island's jungle with Jack and the rest of the Losties. We can see most of the Losties chatting and enjoying themselves, wholly excited about their imminent rescue. Danielle and Alex are not speaking to each other, though we see both standing close, and distancing themselves from Jack. It's unclear where Ben is, the last we've seen of him was at the tower. They continue walking in silence until Alex finally stops and says, rather abruptly,

"Where exactly have you been all this time?" Danielle says nothing at first, then turns to her and says quietly, "I could ask you a similar question my child."

Alex pauses for a second then looks behind her.

"What about Ben?" she says, in a timid voice.

Jack and Danielle exchange looks.

"What about Ben, Alex?" Danielle responds flatly.

Alex looks at her with a mixed expression. Clearly she hates Ben for all he has done, but all the same, he did raise her, and he has been her only parent for sixteen years. "Dad….he, well what are you going to do with him? Are we just going to throw his body on the beach and leave him to die?"

Jack notices that most of this dialouge is aimed at Rousseau, and turns away too gauge where they are, leaving Danielle to explain. She looks down, then says,

"Ben can take care of himself, and he is not your father. You should not care for him."

Alex stares at Danielle. "Then, if Ben isn't my real father, who is?"

Danielle looks ready to respond when Jack suddenly gets an alert via the satellite phone. He scrambles to get it out of his pocket, and attempts to get it working to receive the incoming message. He finally manages to activate the receive function, and a voice is heard. The group excitedly shush and move around jack and the phone. Presumably it's the voice that Jack spoke to before, because the person on the other line does not ask if this is Jack. He calls through the phone something slightly muffled but sounding like "How many are there of you?". Jack thinks for a moment, then says into the phone "About thirty- five of us." the man of the other line pauses, then responds with "We don't have the capacity to carry more than twenty of you at one time. We were only told by Ms. Widmore that there would be two.."

Kate walks up to Jack at this point and looks at him with a puzzled look. "Who else was Naomi mean to pick up?" Kate asks Jack. Jack ignores her. Jack responds in the phone. "Can't you radio for more boats?" he asks.

Silence. Then, "Well, we have a helicopter. We could use that to take two more, but besides that, you'll have to wait for us to leave the area. We can't seem to send a signal out from our boat to anyone besides you. Someone's trying to send to many messages from an outside source……" Fade out.

Fade in with the end clip of last season's _Looking _Glass escapade, but from Desmond's perspective outside the communications chamber. Desmond is collecting the diving gear when he hears Charlie yelling his name. He walks around the moon-pool and notices the dead bodies of Bonnie and Greta, but not Mikhail. He hears Charlie again, and begins to run. He nearly reaches the door when he can hear Penny's voice coming from inside the room. "Penny!" he calls out, but as he finally reaches the door, Charlie slams the door and seals the room. Through the window we can see Charlie running around, and then the climactic shattering of the porthole and the flooding of the room. He tries to break the window's glass with a fire exstinguisher, but fails. He watches in horror as Charlie treads in the water, then finally finds a pen and writes on his hand those three deadly words, **"NOT PENNY'S BOAT" **. Desmond stares in confusion, but Charlie nodds his head. We then see Charlie fall away and cross himself, before closing his eyes. Desmond stares for a few more seconds, then turns and runs. "Screw the diving equipment." he says as he trips over it on his way to the moon pool. Without more than a thought, he dives into the water, and swims out. Suddenly, it dawns on him that an alarm is shrieking behind him. The voice who called "Lock Down" in the _Swan_ makes a cameo voiceover this time with an all new phrase of "Intruder Alert!" Desmond tries to ignore it, but very suddenly, another one time guess star reappears from an above head compartment, and he's looking hungry. In front of Desmond swims the robot Dharma Shark, and its heading straight towards him. It's beeping, which means that obviously with the jam in place it had been inactive during Desmond and Charlie's arrival. Desmond's eyes open in shock, and he turns and flees back up the moon pool. He jumps out just in time, both from getting away from the shark, and from getting in before the moon pool did an old dharma lockdown, and seal itself. Desmond yells out before it completely shuts, "Help me! Please, anybody! Penny!" and we fade out.

**Endus Part 1 of 2**


End file.
